Blind Date
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: This is for 3mee's Pepperony Contest! I hope you guys like it! Tony is shocked with a small request from Rhodey, apparently he needs to go on a blind date.


Blind Date

**This will definitely be late… I can sign up for all these bloody competitions but I won't do them till the night before! This is actually… I think… A week before the actual deadline. LORD HELP ME… Naw, no one can help me! :D**

** This was another brain blasted idea that came to me before I slept. For my previous contests something jars my memory you know? This time it was just my small brain. I love you brain…**

** Anyhoozies… Enjoy my dear readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. **

Rhodey walked into his house, his footsteps echoing across the large house. His mother was gone, so that left Tony, his best friend. Howard was never at home so Tony always spent the night at Rhodey's, might as well say that they lived together.

"Tony! Where are you?" Rhodey called. He dropped off his back in the living room and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. Rhodey looked down at the juicy red fruit and scrunched his nose. He hated apples.

Nonetheless, he took a bite into it.

"In my room!" Tony called back. Rhodey walked into his room, waiting to slowly break the news.

"Hey." Rhodey said. Yes, that was a perfect way to start an important question to his genius friend. Perfect, Rhodey, just perfect.

Tony looked up from his paper, raising an eyebrow. "Hey? What's up?" He was already curious. _Don't blow it Rhodes… You only got one shot. _

"Hey, you know that annual ball thing that your dad gets invited to all the time?" Rhodey was getting nervous. He saw Tony avert his eyes and go back to the paper.

"Yeah. But dad's not home, so doesn't matter much. Why do you ask?" Tony's eyebrow rose. Rhodey shrugged. He made his way into the room and sat down on Tony's bed.

Rhodey fell back onto the bed. He took a good aim and threw his eaten apple into the trash. "Just wondering. You always go, right?"

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, only when dad's at home and takes me with him. Most of the time—wait… Why are you asking me?" Tony turned in his chair, narrowing his blue eyes on Rhodey.

Best to get it out quick. "Can I use that pass?" when Tony's eyes widened, he quickly continued, "I got a date, okay? Well you already know, Laura? I wanted to take her out somewhere special because it is Valentine's Day tomorrow, and that is also the same day as the annual ball."

Tony smiled softly. "I already see where this is going. Yeah sure, go ahead, I'm not going to go anyway." Rhodey's mouth dried, fearful of asking his next question.

"Yeah, but that's not the only part." Rhodey saw Tony freeze. Tony slowly turned again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony's eyes squinted, anytime he was deep in thought or suspicious his eyes always did that.

Rhodey smiled, controlling the nerves that were threatening to come out.

"Laura has a friend, a girl by the way, she was going to bring her along too. But, the other girl needs a 'friend' you know…" Rhodey broke off. Tony shot to his feet.

"No way! No way, Rhodey! The deal is for the tickets! I am _not _going!" Tony's face was red. Rhodey got to his feet, slowly, already afraid to say anything.

"I—I—I already told Laura yes." If Rhodey could experience death, this was the time. Tony flung himself on top of Rhodey, throwing him onto the bed.

"RHODEY!" Tony pinned him down. But eventually, the boys broke apart. Rhodey gave Tony a long look, almost as though in apology, and he was.

"I'm sorry, Tony. Laura wanted to go, and I told her about the ball. Her best friend was going to be alone so she was going to bring her along. Laura didn't want her being alone so she asked if you could go along too." Rhodey smiled slowly. Tony shot him a look.

"What's her name?"

"Is that a yes?" Rhodey's spirit lifted.

"I asked what is her name?" Tony repeated with a deadly tone. Rhodey shook his head.

"I don't know. I never asked. You'll find out when we go, right?" Rhodey began begging the All Mighty. He was praying and pleading… And his prayers were answered.

Tony let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, I'll go."

…

(The day after)

Tony didn't even know why he accepted. It was bad enough he had to go to the ball with his "blind date," but he also had to wear his dumb tuxedo.

The ball was the annual one where all the rich folks came together in one place. It was always reserved in one place every time, The Manor. The Manor was this huge wide building that had the most expensive items ever held in one area. So, that was naturally where the rich folks decided to have the annual ball.

The ball was made to show off the riches. Men and women would come in their finest clothes and jewelry. Their children would be dressed in the most outrageous dresses just to show off their wealth. Women would wear extravagant long dresses, adjourned in jewelry, and with their faces caked in makeup.

So naturally, Tony despised it.

No one acted himself or herself, no one bothered to have fun, and everyone was like in a robot mode. Eat. Drink. Talk. Dance. Eat. Drink. Talk. Dance. It was a vicious cycle that drove Tony insane at each ball. And to make things worse, he was always alone to suffer the pain.

But he was half happy that he would have companions this time, two girls and one idiotic guy.

Tony was still upset about how Rhodey was basically forcing him to go on this "date." Whoa, Tony caught himself, this was no date. He was not doing this for anyone, he was going just so he didn't look like a no good dude that wanted to ruin people's dates.

With one last sigh, Tony straightened out his bow tie and waited out on the living room for Rhodey. When Rhodey showed up, Tony let out a sarcastic whistle. "Looking good my friend. Looking good." Rhodey swatted at him, embarrassed but let out a toothy grin.

Tony had called his "official" limousine the night before the ball, hoping to be the first one they would chose to drive. He got it as a personal chauffeur, but it was just an off duty type of thing. If he called the service, they would pop up immediately, however they didn't just have Tony as their customers.

"All right here it is. Let's go get the girls." Tony said. Rhodey whistled this time.

"This is your idea of a ride?" He was staring, his eyes wide at the long, sleek, black vehicle on the driveway. Tony looked confused.

"I only get the best."

…

They reached Laura's house. Rhodey and Tony hopped out of the limo and made their way to the house.

It wasn't massive, like Tony's, but it wasn't small either. They had to walk a long sidewalk to get to the front. Once they did, Rhodey look a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

A dark girl ran up to it. The clicking of heels sounded as she threw open the door. "Rhodey!" She smiled brightly and threw her arms around her boyfriend. She saw Tony and extended a friendly hand. "I'm Laura Baker."

Tony accepted it. "Tony Stark." Laura grinned, but her eye caught the limo.

"Are we riding in that?" She asked astonished. Rhodey smiled and looked sideways at Tony.

"All in the thanks of this young gentlemen." He said laughing. Tony blushed when Laura gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what it means to me when you are giving up something just to make this evening special. And I haven't even met you before." Laura was wearing a beautiful long red dress. It was shimmering in a silky pattern, and was dotted with sparkling glitters in the bodice. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders, curled and bouncing with each step. She wore the simplest jewelry, ruby earrings and a silver ruby bracelet.

Rhodey was lucky to have her.

"No problem. Didn't take long to get convinced." Tony lied through his teeth. Laura flashed him another dazzling smile.

"Let me get Pepper. She's struggling to get her dress on when you came to the door." Laura hiked up her dress in her hands and began bounding up the stairs. "Please come in! It'll only take a while."

Tony glared at Rhodey before stepping into the house after him. The house was warm and had a lovely smell of cinnamon. It reminded Tony of his mother.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Rhodey asked. He was smiling to himself. Tony nodded, definitely in agreement.

"You're lucky to have her man, don't ruin it."

Minutes later, four pairs of heels clicked above them. Tony looked up, did a double take, and almost had his jaw drop to the floor.

Behind Laura, the most stunning, jaw dropping girl he had ever seen descended behind her. She was a beautiful red head; her hair was pulled into a bun, the few stragglers curled around her face, framing it. She had a simple makeup, only eyeliner and mascara that was noticeable from the distance. Her pale face was flushed with a blush.

But her dress… Oh her dress. It was a strapless sweat hearted midnight blue long dress. It was tight around her top and then lightly puffed out around her waist, falling out in a beautiful ball gown. Her bottom half was dotted with gems, that was attached by small billows off scrunched silky material. It framed her body perfectly, almost too perfectly. And her simple silver necklace caressed her neck beautifully, and her matching earrings made it almost too overwhelming.

To sum it up, an angel landed in that house.

Laura introduced her. "This is Pepper Potts. She is one of my closet friends, and she shall be your lady tonight Mr. Stark." Laura joked as she did a small curtsie.

Tony automatically gained back his practiced posture and bowed slightly. "It shall be an honor to escort you to the dance Ms. Potts." He saw Pepper giggle and she also curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Her voice was silky and soft, as though she was born to put babies to sleep. Tony took her outstretched hand and shook it. Oh her hand, is it possible for anything to be that smooth?

"Pleasures all mine." Tony gave her his best smile. Rhodey wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"So when does this ball start?" Rhodey asked glancing at his watch. Tony looked at his too, accustomed to the annual time.

"If we go now, we will have more than enough time. Let's go."

…

The ride was quick. From Laura's house, it only took five minutes to get to The Manor. It was big; lights were splayed out on the roads and the building showing off the amazing genuine of The Manor.

"This is it?" Laura asked appalled. Her hands and face were pressed up against the limo window, obviously impressed by the building. Tony nodded, slowly smiling to himself. Pepper looked amazed too. Her face lit up instantly, but she wasn't as crazy as Laura.

After the limo parked, Tony and Rhodey hopped out first and waited for their dates. Hand in hand, the couples walked up to the entrance. Tony led to the building, since he was the one with the invite.

The man at the entrance was dressed in fine attire. "What's your name, sir?" He asked politely. He had a wide smile, but Tony could see his eyes raking over his body as well as his friends.

"Tony Stark. These are my guest friends: James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, and Laura Baker." Tony waited patiently as the man quickly searched through the names. Once he found it he handed Tony a clipboard.

"Nice to see you Mr. Stark, a shame your father couldn't come. You'll need to sign your friends in, since they weren't on the list accounted for." The attendee watched as Tony scribbled his signature across the page. He handed it back and nodded in thanks.

Turning to his friends he said, "Let the party begin."

The place was enormous, with a huge gaping ballroom with high ceilings and tables at the back. Two rows of tables held endless amount of food and drinks. Tony looked bored as he weaved in and out of the room, crossing over to get to the tables.

"Let's settle down before busting some moves." Tony said smiling at Pepper. She blushed and nodded. _She looks cute when she blushes,_ Tony said. He didn't dare say anything as he got Rhodey, Laura, and Pepper at a table.

Rhodey looked around and whistled. He glanced at the dancers on the floor, swaying to the beat and dancing with their partners. "So what do we do now?" Rhodey asked. He had Laura next to him, his hand in hers. Tony shrugged, leaning back in his chair. He didn't care about how he looked; it was something he dealt with all the time.

"Dance. Eat. Talk. Like I said, this is all you do here. Most of the time this is what I do, sit and eat. I forget about the dance and talk." Tony sighed. Laura began to tug at Rhodey's arm.

"Can we go dance, Rhodey? Can we? Can we?" She put on her puppy face and began whimpering. Rhodey laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the floor.

Tony watched warily as his friend spun his girlfriend around. He heard Pepper clear her throat. He completely forgot about her. "So..." She started. Tony smiled.

"Well there's nothing much to do. Would you like to dance?" He couldn't believe he asked her that. But he secretly wanted to dance with her. Pepper blushed again.

"I don't know how to. Laura dragged me here to be honest." Pepper pulled a curled hair behind her ear. Tony smiled.

"I can teach you. Come on." Tony stood and extended a hand to her. Pepper stared at it and gingerly placed her small hand into his. Tony secured his hand around hers and tugged her to the floor.

The music was soft and was something close to an orchestra. It wasn't like any school dance, it was more of those high-ended music. And in a high-ended place that music was perfect.

Pepper stared awkwardly at the other dancers. She put her hands together and Tony could tell her hands were shaking. "Relax. Come here, I'll show you what to do." When Pepper didn't move to him, he moved to her.

Closing the distance between the two, Tony was almost chest and chest with Pepper. Her face grew a deeper shade of red when she noticed the close proximity. "Put your hand by my shoulder." He took one of her hands and guided it up to his shoulder. "I'm going to put my hand on your waist, so don't freak out." Tony placed a hand on her waist. And with the other hand he clasped her hand in his.

Pepper glanced at her waist and then feet. "We aren't moving." She said softly. Tony laughed; she was cute. He then, without warning, began moving his feet. At first, Pepper tumbled trying to get in sync with him, but Tony placed a firm hand on her so that she wouldn't fall.

Eventually they were in sync, swaying and moving like everyone else.

"Hey, you're a natural." Tony observed. She hadn't stepped on his feet or anything, she was moving perfectly along with him. Pepper blushed again.

"It wasn't hard with you helping me." Pepper answered. Tony blushed this time. Was that supposed to be a flirting line? He let it slip.

"My pleasure. Being rich requires you to learn the most unnecessary things in history." Tony turned Pepper, receiving a squeal. He laughed again pulling her back to him. "You look beautiful in that dress." Pepper's eyes met his.

"I do?" Pepper looked down at her flowing dress. Tony nodded, smiling again.

"I haven't laid eyes on a girl like you ever." Tony held in his breath. What was he doing?

Pepper smiled back. "I haven't seen a guy like you. Didn't think anyone could fill a tux that nicely." Tony's eyes widened in shock. He blushed, unable to believe she just said that.

"Oh? Uh… Thank you." He said shyly. What else was he supposed to say? Pepper, suddenly, stepped even closer to Tony and rested her head on his chest. She brought both her arms up and encircled his neck. Tony glanced down at her head. _Whoa, sudden turn of events. _He said to himself. But he lowered both his hands around her waist.

"I had a crush on you, you know." Pepper said suddenly. Tony didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. "You go to Tomorrow Academy like me, I—This is embarrassing, but I saw you and liked you."

Tony couldn't believe his ears. "You go to Tomorrow? Do I have classes with you?" When she nodded, he instantly felt bad. How could he have not noticed her?

"Don't feel bad. I don't talk much in school. But, I'm glad you're my date, Tony." When she said his name, Tony's heart swelled.

Suddenly, without thinking about the consequences, he lifted her head up and pushed his lips on hers. When she returned the kiss, the two stopped dancing and held each other as the kiss continued through the song.

They broke apart, unable to breath or say anything. "I normally never do this on the first date, but I'll make an exception." Tony remarked with a smirk. Pepper giggled, covering her mouth to hide her wide smile.

"Didn't think I would get a boyfriend so quickly when I barely know him." Pepper replied.

Tony pulled her in closer. "Consider yourself taken. And don't you worry, I'll fill you in pretty quickly."

"Happy Valentine's day." Pepper said. She leaned in again giving him a kiss he will never forget.

**That was the longest story in the century that I have ever written. Don't expect a longer one for a while! Phew… Yes, this is my entry! I got in late because I got confused with the dates, but thankfully 3mee has accepted it. Thank you for letting me do this contest! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
